The Spirit of New Orleans
by Jukebox
Summary: Drabble written in response to a Hurricane Katrina challenge in a yahoo group. No pairing, Remy POV


Title: The Spirit Of New Orleans  
Type: Drabble  
author: Jukebox  
Archive: Want? Take. Have. Just let me know where so my fragile ego will be stroked. Will also eventually be at LB and my site located in my profile.

Rating: G, no pairing  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make money off this, doing this for fun, don't sue.  
Warnings: No Beta, bad grammar & misspellings cause I was too lazy to spellcheck

Notes: Response to Mary's Remy/Hurricane Katrina challenge in the Logan/Remy yahoo group. Told from Remy's POV

Author's Note - I thought I'd posted this on FF when I first wrote it, but it looks like I actually didn't.

Words between / are thoughts/flashbacks

Remy POV

S'funny how the first time I get to go home without the threat of being assassinated by a rival guild is when there ain't a home to go to no more. But that's exactly what happened when we got the call. I can still remember that call from my pere that shocked us with the news long before we saw it on TV.

_/De levees broke, mon fils. De water's comin' to claim N'Awlins at last./_

The plea was in his voice, though he never asked for help. Too proud that man. Too stubborn. Guess the apple don't fall too far from the tree, though, cause I gathered as much of the team as I could and we headed out within the hour. It was disheartening we didn't have some of the heavy hitters with us like Storm or Jean. Their powers would've come in quite handy for holding back the tides. I only had some of the younger ones to help me and found myself in the position of team leader. Their powers wouldn't be of much use, but their hands and desire to help was what was needed most.

We hit the ground running, only taking a moment to marvel at the scene. It was like something out of a bad disaster movie - cars and debris floating by, people yelling and screaming for help as they were trapped in their attics or on the roofs of buildings. But it was amazing to see people pulling together; those with boats trying to rescue total strangers despite the odds. Everyone worked tirelessly for hours and days, struggling to save those we could.

I had to wonder where the government was during all of it? Not that I have much faith in them, but the lack of response seemed pathetic. And the news media wasn't any better. They weren't interested in covering anything but the pain and suffering. After all, angst and despair are far more likely to sell than the random hero stories. At least, that's what some of them think. Personally, I'd rather hear about someone saving the day and a happy ending.

We were forced to leave when the soldiers moved in, after we were issued a friendly warning. It was all I could do not to snort in the commander's face. But, I had to admit the man had a point. There were too many people on the edge, too many guns ready to kill. I had to think about the kids that were with me, many of which hadn't seen any active duty before now. I knew better than to argue with the well oiled machine that is the military. We'd done all we could with what we had and had to trust the rest to the government. Have I mentioned how much I don't have faith in them?

It took a long while before I finally got to talk to my pere again. It was great to hear that a lot of the guild members managed to escape, though some of them didn't make it out in time. A few of the missing and dead were men I'd grown up with. And he told me that Bella's guild suffered even more losses. Ironic that it took a deadly catastrophe to end the death feud. Such a shame, all of it.

To think that my beautiful Crescent City might never be the same, might never be restored to the grandeur and mystique that it once was. The scenes on the news, the loss of property, of life – I couldn't help but be depressed. So when the rumors surfaced that there would be a Mardi Gras this year, that my beloved home town would come back bigger and better than ever, I felt something like hope in my heart.

I decided to travel back down south in February and see for myself. The guilds were still too disorganized to care much about me breaking my banishment. It was easy to stay hidden as I surveyed various areas of the city. After all, power was still out in large parts of town. It was surreal traveling between the different sections. One minute, there'd be life and commerce, almost like nothing had ever happened here. The next, you'd be surrounded by total and utter destruction, not a building standing and only a stray animal scurrying about the ruins. But the signs of rebuilding were there - the strength and will of the people not to be beaten by Mother Nature. Nothing makes me admire humans more than defiance in the face of adversity.

And the parades roll on.

So here I crouch on the roof of a building, cloaked in the shadows as I stare down at spectators below. The Krewe of Orpheus is making its way slowly down the street, throwing beads and doubloons at a crowd that is a fraction of the norm, but no less enthusiastic. I have to smile at the sight. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

And I'm proud to see the spirit of N'Awlins is still alive and well.

Fin


End file.
